Harry, ou les Malheurs de la Vertu
by Niea-chan
Summary: [Drôle de mélange entre HP et Justine du Marquis de Sade]Harry, devenu orphelin, doit survivre dans le monde cruel qui l'entoure [Yaoi][Lemon à gogo][en cours] Chap 2...UP !
1. Prologue

**Harry, ou les Malheurs de la Vertu.**

**Auteur** : Niea Chan

**Source **: Harry Potter (JK Rowling), et La Nouvelle Justine, ou les Malheurs de la Vertu (Marquis de Sade)

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, Lemon (voire PWP, fort possible), présence de machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, merci de lire les commentaires.

**Couples** : Un peu tout le monde X Harry le Prude

**Disclaimer** : Gniah gniah gniah, les personnages de Harry Potter, y sont pas à moi, ni au voisin, ni aux canards de la rivière en face (qui a dit que je faisais une fixation sur les canards ?), mais a Mme JK Rowling. Elle se fait des kilos de fric dessus, moi rien sur cette fic (a part peut être des insultes) et je me plains pas (a part pour les insultes, ca fait jamais plaisir)(mais d' abord, ya quelqu' un qui lit les Disclaimers ?)

**Commentaires** : Bon ... Bonbonbon ... Je touche le fond ... Mais là, le très très très fond ... Tout le monde est d'accord la dessus, moi la première. J'aurais presque honte, si je n' étais pas aussi fatiguée ... Bref, c'est après avoir lu (sur mon ordi, 300 pages de word, je les ai senti passer) le bouquin de Mr de Sade, La Nouvelle Justine, que j'ai eu cette idée ... comment dire ... pitoyable ... Mais, j'aime bien écrire des lemons, c'est rigolo, je trouve ... Car oui, ça risque de pas voler très très haut, je tiens à signaler tout de suite. Bref, Harry le Poissard dans le rôle de cette brave Justine à qui il arrive que des malheurs. Je tiens donc **à signaler**, que cette fic est totalement HS avec le bouquin HP, personne se connait, personne va a Poudlard, personne essaie de casser la gueule à Harry parce qu'il a pas voulu crever quand Voldemort le voulait. Voila. Je ne ferais pas non plus de scène cradingue comme Mr Sade en a fait dans son bouquin (scatophilie, zoologie, et autre machin dans le meme genre, c est pas trop trop mon truc). Je pense que c'est tout.

**Ce que vous verrez probablement dans cette fic** : Inceste (ce sera prevenu, je precise), viol (la poovre petite chose qu'est Riry dedans va attirer tout les pervers, faut l'excuser, et moi aussi), des lemons en veux tu en voila, des fautes de frappes car j ai toujours pas de correcteur word.

**Ce que vous ne verrez pas dans cete fic** : Zoophilie , Scatophilie (parce que ca, beurk, Sade en abuse un peu trop je trouve), Chang (ou alors empalée sur un pieu dans un jardin en guise de décoration, comme les nains de jardin), pédophilie étant donné que la plupart des perso vont miraculeusement devenir majeurs ou a la limite évoquée, mais je ne pense pas en mettre quoi.

Au passage, lisez Justine, c'est crade, c'est gore, c'est degueulasse, mais c'est un classique français. Non, je n'essaie pas de détourner d'innocents petits lecteurs du Droit Chemin, et puis perso ça m a bien fait rire quand même parfois. Quoi ? Mon esprit tordu va très bien, merci.

Voila, z'êtes prévenus, ça risque de (se) sauter dans tout les coins. Avez vous bien lu les commentaires et tout le reste ? Si oui, alors, décidez de votre chemin : celui de la Luxure, du Vice et des Bêtises de l'auteur, ou celui de la petite fleche "Revenir a la page precedente" ("Modoru" avec mon beau pc japonais).

**Remerciements **: A mes betas lectrices, sans qui je ne serais rien (ou plutot, sans qui mes fics ne seraient qu'un immonde tas de fautes, en plus d'etre un immonde tas de betises), Himitsu, Neo Sakura, et Asami Seme. A Mr Sade, pour son bouquin, meme si parfois, je me demande si c'est vraiment des remerciements que ca meriterait (Boubouchi, alors, on censure ? On censure pas ?). A mon Papa, pour m'avoir envoyer un pot de Nutella cette annee. Et surtout, aux personnes qui passeront sur cette page pour lire cette fic !

**Prologue : **

Notre histoire débute en l'An de Grace 17XX, au coeur des vastes contrés francaises. Dans un couvent, logé dans les campagnes proches de Paris.

Ce couvent, hautement réputé parmi les plus nobles familles du Royaume, abrite en son sein les enfants des riches maisons, sans distinction de sexe.

C'est ici que Harry Potter a vécu les premières années de sa vie, après avoir été confié au couvent par ses parents, grandement occupés par leurs affaires. Harry, âgé de 18 ans, est le plus beau garcon que l'on puisse trouver. Un visage d'ange, agrémenté de grands yeux émeraude, une peau blanche et douce, des cheveux noirs comme de la soie. Le jeune homme possède un corps digne des Dieux, souple et mince. Et tout cela, accompagné d'un caractère charmant et doux.

Le jeune Harry a été place au couvent de Poudlard lors de sa troisième année sur cette terre, afin d'y être éduque, dans tous les arts qui puissent exister. Il se révéla doué dans la plupart des matières que lui enseignaient les moines et les bonnes soeur du couvent, et faisait preuve de la plus grande dévotion qu'il soit donné de voir. Le matin, il était l'un des premiers à se rendre à la prière, et le soir celui qui veillait le plus tard en compagnie des frères.

Rien ne manquait à ce jeune homme parfait, qui ne connaissait ni le malheur, ni la détresse.

A ses côtés depuis sa jeunesse, envoyé au couvent au même moment que lui, se trouvait son cousin, Dudley. Malheureusement pour Dudley, la Mère Nature ne l'avait point doté des même charmes naturels que son cousin, du meme âge que lui.

En effet, le jeune Dudley etait un être que l'on pourrait qualifier de lourdaud. Alors que Harry était la Beauté meme, Dudley etait pourvu de quelques kilos en trop, qui arrondissait les uniformes fournis au couvent. D'une intelligence moyenne, s'il s'en sortait c'était uniquement dû à la bonne grâce et a l'extrême générosité de son cousin, qui acceptait de l'aider dans ses devoirs.

Harry appreciait énormément Dudley, qui s'avérait être un bon compagnon de jeu depuis plusieurs années.

Mais ce que Harry ignorait a propos de son cher cousin, c'était que celui ci etait plongé dans la Luxure depuis bien des années.

La Luxure. Un domaine que Harry connaissait fort peu, pour n'en avoir jamais entendu parler. Les moines les plus sages du couvent se gardaient bien d'en émettre le nom en presence de leurs élèves. De ce fait, Harry ignorait les plaisirs criminels que connaissait son cher Dudley, longtemps tenu dans l'ignorance par la piété de ses maîtres.

Sa seule connaissance de la chose était ce que les moines prêchaient plusieurs fois par jour, concernant le Péché de Chair, l'Enfer, et le Démon. Cela effrayait grandement Harry, qui veillait à ne point penser a cette dépravation, ce vice, qui se trouvait pourtant entre les murs de ce couvent.

Harry vivait donc dans l'ignorance la plus totale du monde qui l'entourait, et s'en accomodait très bien ainsi. Mais, comme tout bonheur, le sien ne pouvait durer.

Un jour, la fatalité lui tomba dessus comme le seau d'eau tombant d'une porte sur la tête de l'infortune qui a eu le malheur de l'ouvrir.

Il fut appelé au bureau de la Mère MacGonagall.

"Mon cher Harry, souffla celle ci avec un désespoir incroyable dans la voix, je me vois dans le malheur de t'annoncer quelque chose de terrible ...

"Qui y a t il donc, ma Mère ? questionna l'innocent jeune homme avec un battement de paupières.

"Mon enfant, tes parents ont rejoint notre Seigneur bien aimé au Paradis ..."

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de tomber à genoux devant le bureau de la vieille femme, effondré par la nouvelle.

"Harry, pardonne moi de t'informer de telles nouvelles ... Mais celle ci n'est point la seule ... Une autre toute aussi terrible va suivre ..."

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme s'assit avec difficulté sur un siège libre, des larmes dégoulinant sur son beau visage.

"Harry, dans la mort, tes parents, que l'on disait fort riches, ont laisse d'énormes dettes, que le peu de fortune qu'il restait dans leurs coffres ne peuvent rembourser ...

"Ma Mere ...

"Harry, toi et Dudley allez devoir quitter ces lieux."

En effet, cette information était bien aussi terrible que la précédente. En perdant ses parents, ces êtres à qui il devait la vie, il perdait aussi son toit, tout ce qu'il chérissait depuis des années.

Il étouffa un sanglot dans sa main et leva des yeux implorants vers la Mère Supérieure.

"Ma Mère, n'y a t il aucune chance de nous garder ?

"Hélas non, mon enfant, tu connais les frais que nécessite une éducation ici. Mais alors deux ! Je ne peux vous permettre de rester !

"Ma mère, et si nous travaillons ! Pour nous permettre de gagner honnêtement notre toit et notre pain de tout les jours !

"Harry, murmura la veille femme en secouant la tête avec impuissance, tout ce qui est produit par notre Maison, les moines s'en occupent déjà. Nous n'avons pas besoin de davantage de main d'oeuvre."

Le jeune garcon renifla, puis essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues roses.

"Harry, mon enfant, crois moi, ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur que je fais cela. Tu es un de nos élèves les plus assidu, sérieux, et l'un des plus dévoué à notre Seigneur. Je regretterais ton départ de nos murs."

Le jeune garcon lui adressa alors un sourire plein de bravoure, défiant ses larmes et sa tristesse.

"Moi aussi, vous me manquerez, ma Mère. Vous êtes le meilleur Professeur que je n'ai jamais connu. Que Dieu vous garde.

"Que Dieu te garde, mon enfant."

C'est a nouveau en larmes que l'adolescent quitta la pièce. Il se rendit dans ses quartiers, qui avaient été vidés de tout objets de valeur susceptible d'etre revendus pour combler les dettes laissées par les Potter. Il récupéra alors les rares biens qu'il lui restait, fit ses adieux a tout ses compagnons, et quitta le couvent, en compagnie de son cousin.

Ce même cousin qui, loin de se lamenter sur la mort de son oncle et de sa tante, se félicitait plutôt d'être enfin sortit du couvent. Il etait a present en mesure d'appliquer les sciences qu'il appreciait tant.

Ils avaient quitté le couvent depuis quelques heures déjà et marchaient dans la campagne, quand Dudley fit part a son cousin de ses decisions.

"Harry, mon ami, je vais me rendre chez mes parents, afin d'y vivre. Veux tu m'accompagner ?"

Harry s'arrêta a l'ombre d'un saule pour reprendre son souffle apres cette longue marche sous le soleil, et roula des yeux.

"Mon cousin, je te le déconseille fortement. Ils ont une bien mauvaise réputation, celle d'être de grands libertins, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu leur as été retiré pour être éduqué dans ce couvent.

"Je le sais bien, annonca alors le garcon en haussant les épaules, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette simple raison que je me rends la bas, afin de rendre honneur a ce culte que je prise."

Harry se tourna alors vers son cousin, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'essaies tu de me dire la, Dudley ?"

Celui ci lui adressa un sourire coquin, puis installa ses grosses fesses a cotes de celles, menues et délicates de son cousin, sur l'herbe fraiche.

"Harry, je comprends que tu sois malheureux, à cause de la disparition de Tonton James et de Tata Lily, mais la vie continue pour toi. Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre."

Il déposa une main aux doigts grassouillets sur le genou de son voisin, comme pour le réconforter.

"Tu sais, je peux te faire oublier ton malheur. Moi, quand je suis chagriné, je me branle ..."

Sa main glissa lentement entre les cuisses fermes de son cousin, pour aller caresser son entre jambe. Harry resta interdit sous la cajolerie dont il était la victime. Dudley decida alors, par manque de réaction de la part de son cousin, que celui-ci était d'accord avec ses maximes, malgré la grande dévotion dont il avait fait preuve toute sa courte vie durant.

Il déposa un baiser humide sur la gorge du jeune homme, avant de se diriger vers ses lèvres, dans l'intention de s'en emparer. Mais Harry le repoussa violement, ainsi que la main qui avait commence à masser son membre. Le jeune garcon jeta un regard effrayé vers son cousin.

"Dudley ! Comment peut tu me faire de telles propositions ! Ou as tu donc appris de telles horreurs !"

Dudley ricana et passa une main dans son pantalon, pour se caresser lascivement, sans lâcher son compagnon du regard.

"Arrête ca Harry, je croirais presque entendre cette vieille MacGonagall ! Le monde est fait ainsi, mon pauvre cousin naif. Dès que tu mettras les pieds en ville, tu découvriras que tout ce qui t'entoure est fait de vice et de débauche. Tu ne pourras survivre sans t'adapter !

"Je refuse d'entendre de tels propos !"

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, le jeune Harry plaqua ses doigts sur ses oreilles et tourna le dos a son compagnon, qui n'avait cessé ses jeux de doigts sur son sexe durci. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le comportement que venait d'avoir Dudley a son égard. Ou avait il donc appris de telles horreur !

Il sentit soudain la présence de son cousin à ses cotés et se retourna vivement. En effet, celui-ci se trouvait face à lui à présent, et regardait son compagnon avec un air indechiffrable sur le visage. Il avait interrompu sa masturbation, mais Harry pouvait aisement distinguer la bosse que formait son membre sous ses vêtements.

"Harry, je n'ai ni l'intention de te forcer, ni celle de t'emmener avec moi chez mes parents, si tu ne le désires point. Je te conseille juste de t'adonner au plus vite au plaisir de la Chair, c'est l'unique moyen de survivre en dehors des murs de Poudlard."

Il salua vivement le jeune homme, qui restait encore pantois face à un tel comportement. Mais il se retourna une derniere fois vers lui, alors qu'il s'eloignait en direction d'un village.

"Crois moi, Harry ! Tu n'as pas d'autres choix !"

Puis, il se tourna à nouveau, laissant là un Harry indecis au coeur brisé. Où était donc le gentil et innocent cousin avec qui il jouait quand il etait petit ? Il ne pouvait croire à ces mensonges. Il aurait voulu courir après Dudley pour le supplier à genoux de retirer ses paroles, de lui annoncer que tout cela n'etait que tromperies.

Mais Dudley avait déjà disparu de sa vue.

Il refoula les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et se rassit à l'ombre de l'arbre, afin de réfléchir à sa situation. Il se retrouvait d'un seul coup sans famille , sans ami, sans argent et sans lieu où il pouvait se loger, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il ne connaissait aucun autre membre de sa famille, ou alors seulement de nom, et ne pouvait se résoudre à suivre les pas de son cousin pour se rendre chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il frémit au seul souvenir qu'il avait de ces parents, il ne les avait rencontré qu'une unique fois lors de son enfance. L'oncle Vernon était un être imposant, dénué de sensibilité et de douceur, au caractère dur et ferme. De haute taille, cet homme devait peser dans les 100 kilos et ne cachait ni sa richesse, ni sa bonne fortune, en particulier en public. La tante Petunia, à l'inverse de son époux, était une personne sèche, tout en peau et en os, mais tout aussi cruelle et dépourvue de tendresse.

Harry gardait d'eux un souvenir assez effrayant, et ne souhaitait donc pas les rencontrer a nouveau.

Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda les brins d'herbe remuer sous le souffle du vent. Le mieux pour lui serait de se rendre a Paris, afin d'y retrouver la maison de ses parents, et peut-être, ainsi, un être connu, qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Il devait bien exister un confrère, un ami de ses parents, qui saurait se montrer généreux avec lui. Peut être même pourrait il trouver du travail pour survivre.

Revigoré, il se leva, puis, après avoir adressé une longue prière à ce Dieu qu'il chérissait tant, afin d'être à nouveau protége du malheur et de l'infortune, il prit le chemin de Paris d'un pas décidé.

C'est ainsi que commenca le periple de Harry.

**A suivre.**

Voili, voilou, premier chapitre. Impressions quelconques ? Insultes ? Deces du PC ? Merchi d'agrementer votre lecture d'une petite review si vous avez le temps, ca fait bien plaisir !


	2. Désillusion

**Harry, ou les Malheurs de la Vertu.**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source **: Harry Potter (JK Rowling), et La Nouvelle Justine, ou les Malheurs de la Vertu (Marquis de Sade)

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, Lemon (voire PWP, fort possible), présence de machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, merci de lire les commentaires.

**Couples** : Un peu tout le monde X Harry le Prude

**Disclaimer** : Gniah gniah gniah, les personnages de Harry Potter, y sont pas à moi, ni au voisin, ni aux canards de la rivière en face (qui a dit que je faisais une fixation sur les canards ?), mais a Mme JK Rowling. Elle se fait des kilos de fric dessus, moi rien sur cette fic (a part peut être des insultes) et je me plains pas (a part pour les insultes, ca fait jamais plaisir)

**Commentaires** : Bon ... Bonbonbon ... Je touche le fond ... Mais là, le très très très fond ... Tout le monde est d'accord la dessus, moi la première. J'aurais presque honte, si je n' étais pas aussi fatiguée ... Bref, c'est après avoir lu (sur mon ordi, 300 pages de word, je les ai senti passer) le bouquin de Mr de Sade, La Nouvelle Justine, que j'ai eu cette idée ... comment dire ... pitoyable ... Mais, j'aime bien écrire des lemons, c'est rigolo, je trouve ... Car oui, ça risque de pas voler très très haut, je tiens à signaler tout de suite. Bref, Harry le Poissard dans le rôle de cette brave Justine à qui il arrive que des malheurs. Je tiens donc **à signaler**, que cette fic est totalement HS avec le bouquin HP, personne se connaît, personne va a Poudlard, personne essaie de casser la gueule à Harry parce qu'il a pas voulu crever quand Voldemort le voulait. Voila. Je ne ferais pas non plus de scène cradingue comme Mr Sade en a fait dans son bouquin (scatophilie, zoologie, et autre machin dans le même genre, c est pas trop trop mon truc). Je pense que c'est tout.

**Ce que vous verrez probablement dans cette fic** : Inceste (ce sera prévenu, je précise), viol (la pôôvre petite chose qu'est Riry dedans va attirer tout les pervers, faut l'excuser, et moi aussi), des lemons en veux tu en voila, des bêtises à volonté.

**Ce que vous ne verrez pas dans cete fic** : Zoophilie, Scatophilie (parce que ça, beurk, Sade en abuse un peu trop je trouve), Chang (ou alors empalée sur un pieu dans un jardin en guise de décoration, comme les nains de jardin), pédophilie étant donné que la plupart des perso vont miraculeusement devenir majeurs ou a la limite évoquée, mais je ne pense pas en mettre quoi.

Au passage, lisez Justine, c'est crade, c'est gore, c'est dégueulasse, mais c'est un classique français. Non, je n'essaie pas de détourner d'innocents petits lecteurs du Droit Chemin, et puis perso ça m a bien fait rire quand même parfois. Quoi ? Mon esprit tordu va très bien, merci.

Voila, z'êtes prévenus, ça risque de (se) sauter dans tout les coins. Avez vous bien lu les commentaires et tout le reste ? Si oui, alors, décidez de votre chemin : celui de la Luxure, du Vice et des Bêtises de l'auteur, ou celui de la petite flèche "Revenir a la page précédente" ("Modoru" avec mon beau pc japonais).

**Remerciements **: A ma bêta lectrice, sans qui je ne serais rien (ou plutôt, sans qui mes fics ne seraient qu'un immonde tas de fautes, en plus d'être un immonde tas de bêtises), Himitsu. A Mr Sade, pour son bouquin, même si parfois, je me demande si c'est vraiment des remerciements que ça mériterait (Boubouchi, alors, on censure ? On censure pas ?)

**Reviews **

Serpentis Draco : Oui, très prude, trop même, mais c'est comme ça que c'est rigolo je trouve ;-) J'ouvre les paris, qui va débaucher Harry le premier ? Merci pour ta review !

Artemis : Merci !

Zick : Il est appétissant, hein ? J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci !

Bluemoon54 : Ah, non, je connais pas comme livre, il est bien ? Je le rajoute à ceux que je dois déjà lire :-) Merci beaucoup pour la review !

Gally chan : Aaaah, enfin quelqu'un comme moi, je me sens moins seule ! Le Yaoi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, huhuhu. Merci pour ta review !

Bouboutix : Tsssssssss.

Yumi44 : Merci beaucoup !

Myrmeca : Argh, heureusement qu'il n'y a plus de Dudley/Harry alors …Enfin, je pense … Par contre la suite va pas te plaire non plus, je suppose. Mais bon y'aurai pas que des couples comme ça, c'est pour se mettre dans le bain, on va dire. Hehehe. Merci pour ta review !

**Première Infortune : Désillusion**

Harry franchit les portes de la capitale peu avant midi, la faim ainsi que la peur tiraillant son estomac. Rien ne pouvait lui assurer qu'il pourrait trouver refuge dans cette ville, qu'il connaissait à peine. Peut être allait il être rejeté par ceux que connaissait son père, avec qui celui-ci avait vécu et travailler.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait toujours plus loin dans le cœur de Paris, il apprenait à se repérer, tout en demandant fréquemment son chemin aux passants. La demeure de ses parents était assez connue pour qu'on puisse le renseigner sans trop de difficultés.

Il arriva finalement face à la grande bâtisse. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'y attendait. Un par un, portés par des hommes, les meubles étaient tous vidés pour être aussitôt chargés dans une carriole, et destinés à être emmenés au loin.

L'esprit totalement vidé, le jeune homme s'approcha de celui qui semblait diriger les opérations, et qu'il identifia comme le bras droit de son père. L'homme, un dénommé Fudge, tourna le visage vers lui, et son visage s'éclaira quand il reconnut le fils de son ancien maître.

"Harry, ça alors ! J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître, vous avez bien changé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés."

Harry lui adressa alors un sourire crispé et indiqua d'un signe de tête le déménagement.

"Mr Fudge, pardonnez moi de vous importunez, mais, que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Un air peiné se peigna alors sur le visage de l'homme, comme s'il s'était soudainement rappelé un évènement tragique, et qu'il devait alors s'efforcer d'afficher une mine de circonstance. Il haussa vaguement les épaules, avant de saisir une liasse de papiers.

"Mon pauvre Harry, avec la tragédie qui nous a frappé il y a peu, je me suis forcé, malgré ma tristesse, à mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de votre père … Et il se trouve que James Potter était surendetté, et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà."

Il jeta à son tour un coup d'œil assez envieux vers les beaux meubles et tapisseries qui défilaient sous leurs yeux, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son jeune interlocuteur.

"Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour rembourser cette dette. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu vous en avertir d'une manière différente."

Harry vacilla, sous le choc. Comment était ce possible ? Il se retrouvait donc à la rue, sans le moindre sou en poche pour survivre ? Il n'osait pas y croire.

Devinant son malaise, Fudge entoura ses épaules de son bras et le tira doucement vers un bâtiment proche, qui se trouvait être ses propres appartements. Harry se laissa guider sans la moindre résistance, entendant à peine son mentor énonçait quelques brefs ordres pour la bonne marche de l'opération.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva alors assis dans le bureau de Fudge, les jambes encore tremblantes du choc. L'homme s'était assis à ses côtés, et il sentait son regard insistant sur lui, mais ne s'en souciait guère. La réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Il ressentait le même abandon que dans le bureau de MacGonagall, le matin même.

Il soupira profondément, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter au trouble de l'associé de son père, qui était tout autre que celui qui pouvait le toucher lui-même.

Fudge était un homme à l'apparence lourde, et pesante. Même si, à première vue, il ne semblait pas doué d'une intelligence très vive, il cachait sous un air lourdaud une présence d'esprit assez importante, mais surtout malveillante.

C'était un homme comblé aussi, à présent, il avait la richesse, il avait le pouvoir. Mais il était seul. Très seul. Et un unique regard sur la courbure des hanches de son jeune compagnon avait suffit à le convaincre que ce désir là allait bientôt être lui aussi satisfait.

Le jeune Potter ne possédait plus rien à présent, ni toit, ni argent pour se loger ou se nourrir. Ca allait être un véritable jeu d'enfant de le convaincre.

Il repassa son bras, qui se voulait rassurant, autour des frêles épaules de sa proie, et se pencha doucement vers lui.

"Harry, je suis conscient des malheurs qui vous touchent, ils me navrent également. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous aider, pour en même temps rembourser le dû que je dois à votre père, qui m'a lui également sorti du pétrin il y a bien longtemps."

Sa main alla lentement s'égarer sur une des cuisses fermes du garçon, qui ne s'en aperçu même pas. Au contraire, il semblait y avoir une chance pour lui de s'en sortir dans ce monde cruel !

Frémissant d'impatience, il ne nota pas la main qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa ceinture, et continuait d'écouter les paroles rassurantes et prometteuses de l'homme.

"Harry, vous êtes un garçon intelligent, vous savez qu'il faut faire plusieurs sacrifices dans la vie s'y l'on veut échapper à la perte …"

N'y tenant plus, Fudge se pencha sur le jeune homme pour embrasser avec passion l'arrière de son oreille, tandis que sa main se posait lourdement sur l'entrejambe de Harry pour la comprimer.

Tétanisé, Harry n'osa pas esquiver un mouvement, avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait le poids du corps imposant de Fudge tout contre le sien, ses lèvres moites collées contre sa peau sensible, et une odeur de sueur rance qui se dégageait de tout son être. Dégoûté, il tenta de repousser l'homme, sans y parvenir. Fudge avait bien plus de force que lui, il se trouvait donc à sa merci.

"A … Arrêtez !"

Le plat de ses mains posés sur le large torse de l'homme, il réussit finalement à l'écarter, pour aussitôt recevoir un regard très sombre. Deux doigts puissants s'emparèrent de son menton pour le forcer à regarder du côté de l'homme, directement dans ses yeux.

"Petit morveux ! rugit Fudge, incapable de retenir sa colère ainsi que son désir plus longtemps. Ne te rends tu pas compte de l'opportunité que je t'offre ? Que peut donc bien valoir ton cul, à côté de la fortune, de l'opulence et du luxe !"

Il le chercha à le renverser sur le sol, mais cette fois çi, le jeune garçon tint bon. Il sentait frotter contre sa cuisse le membre raide de son adversaire, plus que déterminé à le posséder.

"Si tu ne m'acceptes pas, tu finiras à mendier sur le caniveau, vendant ton cul au premier venu pour pouvoir manger ! Ton salut est entre mes mains, réalise ce fait au plus vite et tu vivras encore longtemps."

Il lâcha alors prise, permettant à Harry de se dégager de sa poigne et de s'éloigner aussitôt, le cœur battant. Il ne pouvait imaginer un tel comportement, surtout chez cet homme, que son père avait connu et côtoyé de nombreuses années.

Il frotta nerveusement l'arrière de son oreille, où il lui semblait encore sentir le contact poisseux de la langue de son agresseur. Comment pouvait il s'échapper de cette impasse ? Tout simplement refuser une proposition aussi indigne lui paraissait le meilleur choix, mais, au fond, l'homme avait raison, il n'allait pas survivre longtemps sans argent.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers Fudge, qui paraissait attendra patiemment sa décision, mais qu'il savait bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Son regard accrocha un douloureux instant la culotte déformée de l'homme juste en dessous de l'aine, et il déglutit avec difficulté à la pensée de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper.

Il leva un regard de défi à Fudge, patientant toujours.

"Je ne peux accepter une telle proposition, elle me répugne tout simplement. Je vais partir sur le champ, pour ne pas vous importuner plus longtemps. J'espère cependant que vous accepteriez de me céder un peu d'argent, pour me permettre de survivre le temps de trouver un travail."

D'abord sidéré par ces paroles, Fudge explosa finalement de rire, faisant sursauter sa victime. Contournant son bureau, il s'écrasa lourdement sur son fauteuil qui émit un grincement de protestation et regarda à nouveau Harry.

"Je pourrais te faire emprisonner, pour me déranger ainsi. Alors comme ça, tu veux de l'argent ? Tu connais le prix à payer. Si cela te dégoûte, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, passe vite cette porte et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, sinon je te ferais pendre."

Un étau enserra le cœur de Harry, alors qu'il réalisait enfin la cruauté de l'homme. Il ne pouvait rien, absolument rien contre lui. Il se redressa et, sans un mot, se dirigea alors vers la sortie, estimant cela comme une réponse claire et suffisante. Jamais il ne vendrait sa vertu et son honneur à cet homme, ni à aucun autre. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée en fer, il entendit les pieds de la chaise de Fudge racler le parquet derrière lui.

"Ah, juste une chose, mon petit Harry …"

Petit Harry se retourna, prêt à se défendre en cas de nouvelle approche de la part de l'homme. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de derrière son bureau.

"Juste au cas où vous voudriez le savoir. La personne qui a tué vos parents est un homme appelé Lord Voldemort. Je vous conseille de l'éviter, c'est un homme très puissant, qui peut être très dangereux aussi. Ce serez dommage que vous subissiez le même sort que vos infortunés parents."

Il se rassit alors, et baissa les yeux sur une liasse de papiers, mettant fin à l'entretien. Le jeune homme quitta aussitôt la pièce, puis le bâtiment, pour s'en éloigner au plus vite.

A présent, il connaissait le nom de l'auteur de la mort de ses parents, et de tous ses malheurs. Comment un homme pouvait il et à ce point dénué de scrupules pour arracher ses humbles parents à la vie ?

Harry errait sans but dans les rues de la ville, quand il se retrouva face à une église, ce qui lui soulagea le cœur d'un lourd poids. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? Son salut se trouvait dans la foi, il l'avait toujours su. Maintenant, Dieu allait lui venir en aide dans cette pénible épreuve qu'il était en train de vivre.

Timidement, il poussa la lourde porte de bois et entra, un courant d'air froid lui faisant dresser les cheveux sur le crâne. Un jeune novice se précipita aussitôt vers lui, et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

"Bienvenue en ce lieu saint. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?"

Harry sentit une brusque chaleur envahir son cœur face à cet élan de bonté et de générosité, tellement absent dans les rues de dehors. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres roses alors qu'il s'approchait du garçon.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais voir le Supérieur de cette église."

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis se dirigea rapidement vers une porte qu'il franchit. Il en revint bientôt, seul, mais l'air rassurant.

"Le Père Quirell va venir vous voir tout de suite. C'est pour une confession ?

"Un entretien plutôt. Y aurait il un endroit où je pourrais le voir en privé ?

"Bien sûr, suivez moi."

D'un pas trottinant, presque sautillant, il suivit le novice dans une petite pièce, et s'assit sur une des chaises en bois que celui-ci venait de lui indiquer.

"Attendez ici, le Père Quirell va vous y recevoir.

"Merci beaucoup !"

Le novice quitta alors la pièce, pour laisser Harry seul, avec son bonheur émergent. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider, c'était sans doute ce prêtre, au nom de la miséricorde de Dieu. Il allait trouver refuge dans les bras du Seigneur après avoir échapper à la cruauté de l'homme. Il adressa une prière rapide au Divin, avant de se tourner vers la porte donc la poignée venait de s'abaisser.

L'homme qui apparut était frêle, et de petite taille. Il devait à peine être plus grand que Harry, quelques centimètres peut être, et sans doute encore jeune, peut être une trentaine d'années. Il avait le crâne très dégarni, trop même pour une tonsure habituelle, menant à penser à une calvitie précoce. Ses yeux fuyants se posèrent sur le garçon assis, puis sur la porte qu'il venait de fermer derrière lui.

"B …Bonjour, je suis le Père Qu … Quirell. On m … m'a dit que vous désiriez me rencontrer."

Le prêtre s'assit face à lui, ses mains maigres posées à plat sur ses genoux.

"Oui, mon père. Mes humbles parents ont été rappelés à Dieu il y a très peu de temps, me laissant en ce monde cruel dans la détresse et la misère. Je ne puis retrouver la joie de vivre qu'avec la grâce du Seigneur, et je vous prierez de m'accepter en ces lieux."

Un tic nerveux agita l'œil droit du curé alors que ses doigts se croisaient et se décroisaient régulièrement. Harry n'osa rien ajouter de plus, de peur de paraître trop instant, ou grossier.

"B … Bien, je suis terriblement dé … désolé du malheur qui vous touche, et je sais que le Cr … Créateur saura être à vos côtés dans les moments les plus p … pénibles."

Harry baissa humblement les yeux, enfin soulagé de trouver un espoir pour sa vie.

Mais, dans son pieu silence, Harry ne remarqua pas la bosse qui déformait la soutane du prêtre, ni la lueur emplie de désir qui illuminait les yeux sans cesse en mouvement. Les mains poisseuses de sueur du père se posèrent avec concupiscence sur les cheveux du jeune garçon, et les caressèrent, dans un geste lent et rassurant.

**A suivre**

Alors, version pas encore corrigée, je reposte la bonne dès que je l'ai Sinon, bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui rentrent demain (finie, la dissert' de philo !), et surtout bonne chance à tous, pour ce trimestre qui s'annonce très dur, et très froid. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas …


	3. Péché

**Harry, ou les Malheurs de la Vertu.**

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source **: Harry Potter (JK Rowling), et La Nouvelle Justine, ou les Malheurs de la Vertu (Marquis de Sade)

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, Lemon (voire PWP, fort possible), présence de machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, merci de lire les commentaires.

**Couples** : Un peu tout le monde X Harry le Prude

**Disclaimer** : Gniah gniah gniah, les personnages de Harry Potter, y sont pas à moi, ni au voisin, ni aux canards de la rivière en face (qui a dit que je faisais une fixation sur les canards ?), mais à Mme JK Rowling. Elle se fait des kilos de fric dessus, moi rien sur cette fic (à part peut être des insultes) et je me plains pas (à part pour les insultes, ça fait jamais plaisir)

**Commentaires** : Bon ... Bonbonbon ... Je touche le fond ... Mais là, le très très très fond ... Tout le monde est d'accord la dessus, moi la première. J'aurais presque honte, si je n' étais pas aussi fatiguée ... Bref, c'est après avoir lu (sur mon ordi, 300 pages de word, je les ai senti passer) le bouquin de Mr de Sade, La Nouvelle Justine, que j'ai eu cette idée ... comment dire ... pitoyable ... Mais, j'aime bien écrire des lemons, c'est rigolo, je trouve ... Car oui, ça risque de pas voler très très haut, je tiens à signaler tout de suite. Bref, Harry le Poissard dans le rôle de cette brave Justine à qui il arrive que des malheurs. Je tiens donc **à signaler**, que cette fic est totalement HS avec le bouquin HP, personne se connaît, personne va a Poudlard, personne essaie de casser la gueule à Harry parce qu'il a pas voulu crever quand Voldemort le voulait. Voilà. Je ne ferais pas non plus de scène cradingues comme Mr Sade en a fait dans son bouquin (scatophilie, zoologie, et autre machin dans le même genre, c est pas trop trop mon truc). Je pense que c'est tout.

**Ce que vous verrez probablement dans cette fic** : Inceste (ce sera prévenu, je précise), viol (la pôôvre petite chose qu'est Riry dedans va attirer tout les pervers, faut l'excuser, et moi aussi), des lemons en veux tu en voilà, des bêtises à volonté.

**Ce que vous ne verrez pas dans cete fic** : Zoophilie, Scatophilie (parce que ça, beurk, Sade en abuse un peu trop je trouve), Chang (ou alors empalée sur un pieu dans un jardin en guise de décoration, comme les nains de jardin), pédophilie étant donné que la plupart des perso vont miraculeusement devenir majeurs ou à la limite évoquée, mais je ne pense pas en mettre quoi, fautes d'orthographe vu que j'ai enfin compris comment installer le correcteur d'orthographe automatique d'OpenOffice, comme quoi, il y a des miracles chaque jours.

Voila, z'êtes prévenus, ça risque de (se) sauter dans tout les coins. Avez vous bien lu les commentaires et tout le reste ? Si oui, alors, décidez de votre chemin : celui de la Luxure, du Vice et des Bêtises de l'auteur, ou celui de la petite flèche "Revenir a la page précédente".

**Reviews **

Onarluca : Merci pour la review! Pour la question 'avec qui finira Harry' je commence à avoir qq vagues idées, mais encore rien de bien précis pour le moment. Je crois que je ne le saurais que qq chaps avant la fin... Comme toujours!

Zick : Mouhéhéhéhé... Pauvre Riry, se faire tripatouiller par tout le monde (c'est ça qu'est drôle!), merci!

Vif d'Or : Et oui, c'est son destin de rencontrer des pervers à croire... Merci de laisser une review même si tu connais déjà le chap, ça fait plaisir ! (mouarf, quand je tape ton nom sur word, le dico automatique insère ça : Vif d'Orthographe, comme quoi, le monde est petit..)

Griffounette : La valà, la valà! Merci!

Saewin : Et le pire, dans tout ça, ce que j'ai des idées mais la flemme pour les taper... Mais finalement, prenant mon courage à deux mains et mon pc sur les genoux (c'est un portable) voilà la suite! Merci pour la review et d'avoir attendu!

**Deuxième Infortune : Péché**

Dix jours s'étaient achevés depuis que Harry était entré dans l'église. Dix jours que ses parents étaient morts et qu'il avait quitté le couvent de son enfance. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux alors que les carillons matinaux annonçaient le réveil des fidèles, ainsi que l'approche de la messe du matin. D'un coup de pied vif, il repoussa sa couverture de lin et, encore vêtu que d'un simple slip blanc, s'agenouilla face à son lit pour réciter une rapide prière.

Une fois cet acte achevé, il se débarbouilla et s'habilla pour ensuite rejoindre les autres occupants de l'église, qui se rassemblaient peu à peu dans la nef. Une place choisie, il s'y installa rapidement, et salua son voisin, qui n'était autre que le jeune novice qui l'avait accueilli dix jours auparavant. Frère Colin, car tel était son nom, l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et lui tendit une vieille Bible reliée, au cuir usé de par ses nombreuses utilisations.

"Bonjour, Harry, chuchota le garçon blond. Comment vas-tu, ce matin ?

"Très bien, je te remercie. La vie ici me rappelle tellement celle au couvent, bien que l'éducation des moines me manque terriblement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, une toute autre éducation se fait en ces lieux..."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la signification de ce ton énigmatique car un moine débutait la messe, exigeant ainsi le silence. C'est vrai, en certains points, il retrouvait les habitudes qu'il avait prises au monastère. Mais certains manques entachaient tout de même cette nouvelle vie : ses parents, le calme de la campagne, Dudley.

Car oui, malgré ses déceptions, il se bornait à croire que son cher cousin délirait au moment de leur séparation. Le gentil Dudley ne pouvait être tel qu'il s'était montré ce jour là. Son inquiétude grandissait quant à l'avenir de son cousin. Était-il d'ailleurs seulement arrivé à la demeure de ses parents, comme il l'envisageait ? À la fois, Harry le craignait et l'espérait. En effet, s'il y était parvenu, qu'allait-il devenir dans cette antre du démon ? Dans le cas contraire, il pouvait lui arriver les pires malheurs s'il se promenait dans la nature. Le monde était doté d'êtres bien cruels, et Harry l'avait constaté par lui-même lors de sa courte excursion dans les rues malfamées de Paris.

Il soupira bruyamment, s'attirant alors des regards courroucés de la part de vieux ecclésiastiques endormis juste devant lui. La présence rassurante de Dudley à ses côtés manquait à Harry. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas la fin de la messe, ni le départ de la plupart des hommes d'églises qui se rendaient au réfectoire. Ce ne fut que quand le Père Quirell vint s'installer à côté de lui sur le banc qu'il s'échappa de ses réflexions. L'homme lui adressa un sourire tendu, avant de poser une main hésitante sur sa cuisse.

"J-j'esp-père que t-tu t'adaptes b-bien à notre église, mon p-petit Harry..."

Harry lui rendit son sourire en guise de réponse et embrassa l'intérieur du bâtiment du regard. Le Père Quirell s'était montré très attentionné et très gentil envers lui depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, attentif à ses besoins et à ses envies. Bien qu'il ait chargé le jeune Colin de lui faire visiter l'ensemble des bâtiments et de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du système de l'église, il se souciait visiblement de son accoutumance aux gens et aux lieux. La main sur sa jambe n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors que son visage se tournait de nouveau vers l'homme.

"Je tenais à vous remercier une nouvelle fois, mon père, de m'accueillir ici, alors que je traverse ces moments difficiles..."

Un rictus vint déformer le sourire déjà peu gracieux du religieux, alors que son regard se promenait lentement sur le corps du jeune garçon.

"T-tout le plaisir est p-pour moi, mon enfant, tout le plaisir est pour moi..."

Après un dernier sourire tout aussi charmant que les précédents, Harry le quitta, rompant le contact chèrement établi par son mentor avec sa chair tendre et chaude. Loin de se douter des pensées très peu chrétiennes qui traversèrent l'esprit de l'homme alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, Harry sortit du lieu de culte afin de rejoindre le réfectoire, ainsi que les autres moines qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Il s'attabla aux côtés de Colin, pour qui il s'était pris d'une affection particulière depuis son arrivée. Loin de chercher un remplaçant à son cousin, Harry appréciait la présence rassurante du novice et avait l'impression de s'être trouvé en sa personne un ami sur qui il pouvait compter.

Bien que d'une beauté plus commune que Harry, Colin était tout de même assez attrayant, avec ses mèches de cheveux fins et blonds lui retombant sur le front. L'innocence même semblait avoir élu domicile dans ses grands yeux verts, bordés de cils longs et délicats. Bien que caché sous sa bure de lin beige, son corps mince à la peau blanche était des plus convoités. À maintes reprises, lors de ses rares sorties hors de l'enceinte de l'église, il avait senti le regard envieux des passants, hommes ou femmes, s'arrêter sur son visage qu'ils prenaient le temps de contempler, se retourner sur son passage pour tenter d'imaginer ce qui se dissimulait sous l'épais vêtement. Parfois même dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sacré, il sentait un regard concupiscent se poser sur son corps et le suivre, sans la moindre honte.

Une fois leur collation achevé, les deux garçons se rendirent dans un jardin paisible et pour le moment déserté, dans le but d'y méditer et de contempler la nature. Harry aimait ces moments de calme qu'ils s'offraient de temps à autre, présents dans leurs journées comme une vieille habitude déjà. Il arrivait qu'ils y passent près d'une demi-heure sans échanger un seul mot, pour ensuite quitter ce havre de paix et rejoindre leurs confrères. Mais Colin se montra plus bavard cette fois-ci.

"Le Père Quirell t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, Harry. Il est sans cesse à me demander des nouvelles de toi, si tu t'acclimate bien à ton nouvel environnement, il s'intéresse beaucoup à tes habitudes et à tes déplacements depuis que tu es entré dans notre église. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

"Son attitude complaisante me fait chaud au cœur, après le calvaire que j'ai vécu à ma sortie du couvent. Les êtres humains sont tellement cruels que sa dévotion et sa piété me rappellent la bonté de notre Seigneur, et je me dis alors qu'il y a tout de même des êtres charitables sur cette terre de désolation.

"Tu as raison, mon ami, le Père Quirell est un homme hors du commun, et je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras encore davantage quand il commencera ton éducation. Car oui, je pense qu'il désire faire de toi un novice de notre paroisse, et je serai enchanté de t'avoir pour compagnon !

"Tes paroles me touchent énormément, Colin, et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'accorder ma vie et mon être tout entier à la cause de notre Père à tous ! Je suis certain que le Père Quirell ferait un excellent professeur !"

Dans un excès de joie, Harry, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues, se jeta dans les bras de Colin et l'enlaça fougueusement. Il était tellement soulagé de trouver sa place dans ce monde, une place dévouée au culte du Dieu unique à qui il allait faire de sa vie un hommage.

Alors que des pensées joyeuses concernant son avenir se bousculaient dans son esprit, Harry ne remarqua point les mains du novice venues se nouer autour de sa taille, ni ses lèvres pulpeuses embrassant tendrement ses joues baignées de larmes. Il reprit vaguement ses esprits quand les lèvres en question prirent possession des siennes, et que la langue chaude de son ami s'insinua dans sa bouche. Ils échangèrent ainsi un rapide baiser, que Harry mis sur le compte du réconfort et de l'amitié, et ils se séparèrent, avec un certain regret pour le blond.

Harry, dans sa candeur la plus parfaite, et malgré sa mésaventure quelques jours plus tôt avec Fudge, l'ancien associé de son défunt père, n'avait pas compris le caractère bien peu amical de ce baiser. Pour lui, c'était uniquement la démonstration de Colin de son amitié et de son affection pour lui, mais absolument rien de sous-entendu. Comment aurait-il pu concevoir d'ailleurs qu'en ce moment même, Colin s'imaginait l'embrassant à nouveau, goûtant une deuxième fois à sa bouche tendre, le forçant à accepter sa langue entre ses deux lèvres roses et charnues ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le novice ne tenta pas de retenir le brun quand celui-ci se releva, prêt à retourner auprès des autres moines. Sans faire de commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer, il le suivit à pas lents, admirant les petites mèches brunes qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Ils se rendirent dans la bibliothèque, dans l'intention d'y étudier quelques prières, mais furent arrêtés devant la lourde porte en bois par le Père Quirell, sorti de nulle part.

D'une main tremblante, il caressa les doux cheveux blonds de Colin, et observa Harry quelques secondes en silence, un sourire crispé étirant ses lèvres minces. En si peu de temps, le garçon semblait déjà être en confiance, rassuré dans un élément et des locaux qu'il connaissait bien, y vivant depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et la patience de l'homme d'église avait des limites bien peu solides.

"Harry, mon enf-fant, une id-dée me trotte dans la t-tête depuis ton arrivée ici...

"Est-celle de me faire intégrer votre ordre, mon Père ? Si c'est en effet celle-ci, Colin m'en a déjà fait part et c'est une joie et un honneur pour moi d'accepter votre offre."

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit alors que la caresse de sa main sur la chevelure de Colin se faisait plus lente, et plus lascive.

"Ma-magnifique, Harry, je n'osais espérer un tel enthou-thou-thou, un tel emballement."

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir de bonheur, et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Devant une telle pudeur, le moine sentit une vague de chaleur honteuse lui traverser le bas-ventre. Voilà dix jours qu'il suivait secrètement le nouveau venu et l'espionnait dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Quelle beauté, quand il se recueillait, les yeux fermés, ses délicates lèvres murmurant une sainte prière ! Même la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant dans le jardin ne lui avait pas échappé.

Comme il aurait aimé avoir la détermination, la force et le courage de le saisir par le bras pour l'attirer à lui et partager un baiser tout aussi voluptueux que celui qu'il avait échangé avec Colin. Déjà, il se voyait arrachant ses minces vêtements, mettant son corps à nu et aux vues de tous. Ce corps qu'il imaginait élancé et mince, à la peau douce et de la couleur de l'albâtre.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le prêtre, le jeune Harry leva ses magnifiques yeux vers lui, et, un sourire très doux aux lèvres, s'approcha.

"Mon Père, il y a pourtant une chose que j'aimerais vous demander, avant toute autre, et qui me tient particulièrement à cœur depuis les tragiques évènements qui se sont déroulés dans mon humble existence. Voilà dix jours que je ..."

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il fixa de nouveau les dalles au sol.

"J'aimerais me confesser."

Pile ce que le moine espérait. Après cela, Harry serait totalement en son pouvoir, tout comme le jeune Colin l'était actuellement. Il adressa à ce dernier un sourire rapide, chargé de sous-entendus, et le garçon, après les avoir salué, s'effaça rapidement, laissant l'homme seul avec Harry. Une main posée sur son épaule, il l'entraîna vers le confessionnal et d'un geste du bras, l'invita à y entrer. Il prit place à son tour dans l'étroite pièce et le convia à débuter l'entretien.

D'une voix hésitante, Harry commença à se confier, à lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis ces dix jours passés à l'église, depuis la mort de ses parents et depuis son renvoi du couvent de Poudlard. Bien vite, devinant la confiance qui s'emparait du garçon, le moine cessa de l'encourager à parler et se contenta de l'écouter, et ce de moins en moins attentivement.

De telles confessions, il en avait tout les jours, et avait depuis maintes années un petit discours déjà tout prêt au frais dans un coin de son crâne, destiné à rassurer les pécheurs. Inutile donc de se préoccuper davantage de ce que lui racontait le garçon. Son regard sondait le grillage qui les séparait, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une ombre, de capter un mouvement. Si seulement il pouvait se trouver en ce moment même dans le même isoloir que le jeune homme, le serrer contre son cœur et contre son corps, lui exprimer son amour.

Mais, dans un grand effort, il comprima son désir et resta patiemment assis sur son tabouret. De plus, l'arrivée discrète de Colin dans son compartiment l'avait incité à rester immobile et il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le fin treillis. Il discerna alors au travers l'ombre du corps de Harry, tout aussi contraint qu'il l'était. Au même moment, Colin, qui avait repoussé la légère porte derrière lui, s'agenouilla face à son supérieur pour se retrouver en face de son bassin, et repoussa son vêtement en lin vers le haut, jusque ses hanches. Il découvrit alors le sexe du moine, déjà pris d'une impressionnante érection.

Le Père Quirell, qui n'avait même pas baissé les yeux sur lui, l'attrapa d'une main ferme derrière la nuque et l'approcha de sa verge, l'incitant à le prendre sur le champ dans sa bouche. Colin s'exécuta, à peine dérouté par la grosseur du membre. Dans son dos, le discours de Harry lui parvenait faiblement, ce qui excita son désir tout autant que celui de son mentor et il se mit alors à pomper avec force et détermination le sexe qui s'offrait à lui.

Inconscient de la scène qui se déroulait à moins d'un mètre de lui, Harry poursuivait son récit, allant de malheur en malheur, de plus en plus dépité par la poisse qui semblait le poursuivre. Bien qu'un léger bruit de succion plutôt intrigant lui parvenait de temps à autre, il ne se doutait absolument de rien. Comment aurait-il pu seulement imaginer qu'un tel spectacle puisse se dérouler dans une église, un confessionnal qui plus est, avec pour protagonistes un moine, le Supérieur de l'église en question, et son novice, qui ne dépassait pas les vingt ans. Non, Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle horreur.

Et pourtant, presque aux yeux de tous, Colin poursuivait son va-et-vient, de temps à autre encouragé par la pression de la paume chaude de l'homme sur sa nuque. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que ce genre de scènes se déroulait dans le lieu saint, bien au contraire, le Père Quirell semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à les provoquer en présence des êtres les plus faibles et les plus démunis : enfants de tout âges, parfois même accompagnés de leurs mères, les plus pieux des représentants du troisième âge venus pour la prière quotidienne, entre le marché et la sieste. Sa jouissance s'en trouvait alors redoublée.

Mais avec le jeune Harry. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable. Le savoir aussi proche de son corps, tout en étant enfoncé dans la gorge chaude de Colin, le mettait dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Comme il aurait voulu le posséder en cet instant, laisser courir son souffle et ses doigts sur sa peau fraiche. Au bord de l'extase, il repoussa doucement le garçon à ses pieds et lui fit signe de se lever, et de se positionner dos à lui. Dans l'autre compartiment, Harry poursuivait inlassablement.

Des deux mains, dont il parvenait à peine à contenir les tremblements, le Père Quirell souleva le vêtement, et de ce fait, dévoila les fesses de Colin, qu'il attira vers son bassin. Le jeune homme ne laissa pas échapper un gémissement alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui, les mains agrippées à ses hanches, les lèvres serrées. Il le pénétra sans effort, Colin, après une première expérience douloureuse dans le confessionnal, ayant appris à se préparer seul et rapidement. Il entama aussitôt un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, de nouveau attentif au son de la voix de Harry.

Celui-ci, étant presque parvenu à la fin de son récit, remuait doucement sur le banc. Même si aucun son ne lui parvenait de la cabine adjacente, le silence prolongé du moine le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il ne doutait point de l'attention que celui-ci portait à ses paroles, mais il avait déjà eu la mauvaise surprise par le passé de retrouver son confesseur profondément endormi de l'autre côté du grillage à la fin de la séance. Mais il fut rassuré quand un profond soupir parvint à ses oreilles, ne reconnaissant point là le soupir que pourrait pousser un homme endormi. Et il poursuivit.

Le Père Quirell s'était quasiment levé de son banc, et, à la vue de Colin, ses mains recouvrant sa bouche pour éviter qu'un éventuel cri n'en sorte, qui s'empalait de plus en plus profondément sur son sexe, il sentit la jouissance monter en lui, de plus en plus vite, et il sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ombre de Harry, au travers du grillage, et s'enfonça une dernière fois dans le corps du garçon, avant de se décharger en lui en un long cri muet. Les deux amants à bout de souffle s'écroulèrent sur le banc tandis que le moine se retirait du corps sans force de son novice, qu'il allongea à ses côtés, la tête posée sur sa cuisse. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sa main alla se perdre dans les mèches blondes de son jeune amant, tandis que Harry arrivait au terme de sa confession.

"L'absolution vous est accordée, mon enfant. Vous pouvez aller en paix."

Rassuré, Harry sortit de l'étouffante cabine, enfin libéré du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis les dix derniers jours. Ne voyant pas le moine sortir à son tour, Harry s'approcha de la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

"Mon Père ?

"Tout va bien, mon petit Harry, tu peux retourner à tes activités. Je vais rester méditer ici encore un peu."

Harry acquiesça, et s'éloigna innocemment du couple débauché, encore affalé sur le banc et couvert de sueur et de sperme suite à leurs ébats. Le sourire de Quirell s'était encore élargi suite au départ du jeune homme et sa main reposait paisiblement dans l'épaisse chevelure de Colin, à demi assoupi. Plus que jamais, le Père Quirell était décidé de faire sien le jeune Harry, et ce par tout les moyens.

**À SUIVRE.**

Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai honte de mon activité quasi-légume sur ces derniers temps, et je ne trouve pas d'excuses assez potables pour me justifier (la fac, les exams, le taff... me suis mise à WoW en plus, pour ne rien arranger...). Bref, mille excuses dans toutes les langues que je connais (oui, ça ne fait pas grand chose au final) pour ce retard, j'espère qu'un soudaine vague créatrice prendra possession de mon petit cerveau chétif et pondra qq chapitres d'avance, mais j'en doute. Mais je peux toujours croire au miracle, ça coûte rien.

En tout cas s'il y a d'autres wowistes dans mes rares lecteurs, signalez-le moi, histoire de venir me foutre des coups de pompes dans le train via le jeu pour me faire avancer! Merci!


End file.
